


The Crash

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt Sakumiya car crash





	The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting. 
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

It had been hours since he last heard from Sho. He checked his phone again for the fifth time, hoping to see a “Be home soon!” text from his lover who was supposed to end work hours ago. Seeing nothing, he sighed and decided to turn on the TV to take his mind off of things and help time pass.

 

Flipping through channels, he stopped when he saw a familiar car on the news. However, it wasn’t as he remembered. The car had been badly dented in, the entire front windshield cracked from the impact. The broadcast showed the driver’s side door being pried open by firefighters as they dragged a bloodied, familiar looking man and put him on a stretcher. Nino froze, unable to believe his eyes.

 

 _That can’t be my Sho_ , he thought.

 

Nino grabbed his phone, dialing Sho’s number and cursing when he reached his voicemail. Frustrated, he began dialing Sho’s parents, hoping they would answer him. When he got through, there was silence on the other end.

 

“Hello? Mr. Sakurai are you there? Is Sho ok, I just saw the news it couldn’t possibly be him –”

 

“Kazunari,” came a broken voice from the other end, “It was him… he didn’t make it.”

 

Nino’s mind went blank. He only barely registered his phone falling as tears began to trickle down his face and he began to shake. Curling into a ball, he began to bawl openly, cursing whatever entity there was for bringing this loss upon him.


End file.
